1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 March 17th *In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23rd *Francisco Rodriguez is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back April 25th *The is launched into Earth orbit.Thor May *Twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are born in Sokovia, with Pietro being born 12 minutes before his sister.Based on weighted calculations from Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Elizabeth Olsen's ages at the times of shooting each film in which they feature, and working backwards from the settings of each film. The calculations for these dates can be found in detail here. 20th ]] *The enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. June 17th *'' '' is published.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets August 2nd *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron September 10th *The television series airs its first episode in the United States of America.Captain Marvel October *Joy Meachum is born.In The Blessing of Many Fractures, while discussing "that last summer in the Hamptons with Dad," Joy says, "I was 12 years old." This last summer would have been July 2003, before Harold's reasoned death date of January 2004. In Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, Joy says, "I was 13 when Dad died." If she was 12 in July 2003, but 13 in January 2004, this implies she turned 13 around October 2003, making her date of birth approximately October 1990. November *Sean Miller is born.In The H Word, it is said that Sean Miller was 25 when he died. With his death dated to May 2016, his date of birth would be approximately November 1990.The Defenders: 1:01: The H Word 1991 February 14th *'' '' is released in the United States. 28th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron March 8th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine 30th *Aron Michael Ekberg, later known as , is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction April 1st *Danny Rand is born.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way''In ''Snow Gives Way, Danny says he was "born on April 1st." Danny says in Snow Gives Way, "I was 10 when we crashed," as well as Claire saying in The Blessing of Many Fractures that he "must've been a pretty gangsta 10-year-old," while looking at his iPod from before the crash. This would mean his year of birth would be 1991. This fits what is said by Ward Meachum in Shadow Hawk Takes Flight, that Danny is in his "mid-20s," he would be 24 going on 25, and in Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, where Danny's grave shows his birth year as "199-" with the last number obscured. 28th *Peter Quill is given an M-ship at age 10, and nicknames it the Milano. He quickly learns how to pilot it.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2''In ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Quill says that he has been flying the Milano since he was 10 years old. With his birthday reasoned to be around late October 1980, this would put him learning to pilot the ship at around late April 1991. May 30th *Lewis Wilson is born.The Punisher: 1:09: Front Toward Enemy 31st *Pop is freed from prison after 10 years.From the various references to past events, characters' ages in relation to events, rough dates, and timespans, as well as the actors' ages, past dates referred to in Luke Cage: Season 1 work out as explained here. September * becomes head coach of the .Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth *Crystalia Amaquelin is born to Quelin and Ambur.Serinda Swan says that Black Bolt went through Terrigenesis at 14, and that Medusa "was the only one that was brave enough to walk into a room where, with one breath, he could kill her, and from 14 they build this language together, so there's this like, there's this bond between them." This means they met at age 14, both around the same age. Based on a weighted average working with this information, Anson Mount, Serinda Swan, Eme Ikwuakor, Iwan Rheon, and Isabelle Cornish's ages at the middle of filming for Inhumans: Season 1, working back from when it is set, as well as Lofton Show, Aidan Fiske, and Leila Bootsma's ages at the middle of filming for the show, the characters' dates of birth would be Black Bolt around October 1982, Medusa around April 1983, Gorgon around May 1985, Maximus around June 1985, and Crystal around September 1991, with Black Bolt and Medusa meeting when Medusa is nearly 14½ and Black Bolt is about to turn 15, in September 1997. To see the maths and calculations, check here.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa October 16th *Misty Knight, at the age of 9, meets Pop, who is starting up a barber shop business after recently being released from a 10-years stint in prison.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? December 16th *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark': ** ]]Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in , New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum.Iron Man **The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter SoldierCaptain America: Civil War 17th *Obadiah Stane is appointed as interim CEO of Stark Industries. *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 25th *Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 Unknown Dates *Gift of Gab and Chief Xcel form .Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures , , , , , , , , , , ''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. *William Rawlins becomes a CIA field agent. *Wu-Tang Clan is formed.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel January 15th *King T'Chaka travels to Oakland, California to visit his undercover brother, N'Jobu, having received evidence that N'Jobu assisted Ulysses Klaue when he attacked Wakanda.In Black Panther, on July 1, 2016 (see references on 2016), T'Challa says that Klaue "escaped our pursuits for almost 30 years". W'Kabi later says, "For 30 years your father was in power and did nothing," referring to Klaue, and to the time that spanned between his attack and T'Chaka's death, dated to June 22, 2016. As well as this, W'Kabi says in a deleted scene, on July 4, 2016, that when it comes to Klaue, for "30 years, there's been no justice". While these pieces of dialogue would imply the attack was around 1987, the film also shows scenes set in "1992" which depict the attack as having been recent. Weighted calculations from all the evidence and factors gives April 24, 1989 as the approximate best-fitting date for the attack, and January 15, 1992 as the approximate best-fitting date for the "1992" scenes. The calculations for these dates and the other events are all relative to each other, and can be found in detail here.Black Panther 's attack]] *'Assassination of N'Jobu': T'Chaka accuses N'Jobu of assisting Klaue, N'Jobu's friend "James" reveals himself to be Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, who has always been loyal to T'Chaka. N'Jobu passionately attempts to convince his older brother of why it was necessary to take vibranium out of Wakanda, so as to arm the oppressed African diaspora and help the world to run better. When T'Chaka refuses to listen and sentences him to death, N'Jobu pulls a gun to shoot Zuri. T'Chaka moves swiftly to stop him and ends up stabbing his brother in the chest with the Panther Habit's claws, killing him. *Meanwhile, N'Jobu's young son, Erik Stevens, plays basketball outside. He notices the Wakandan jet as it leaves. *Stevens returns home to his apartment and finds his father dead. He cradles his father's body and cries. discussing the future]] *Arriving home in Wakanda, T'Chaka visits the City of the Dead. An 11-year-old Prince T'Challa and his friend, 10-year-old Nakia are exploring and come across the king. T'Chaka tells T'Challa not to roam. He then proceeds to tell his son that he made a hard decision earlier that day, but that being king comes with the price of hard decisions. T'Challa would remember this moment 24 years later when he entered the Ancestral Plane after being crowned king.Black Panther Deleted Scene: Voices From the Past 21st *'' '' is published.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez March 2nd *'' '' by Nirvana is released. April 6th *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron May 18th * play in Burlington.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion July *''Welcome to Dead House'' by is published, the first book in the series.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom 4th * receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man September 18th *Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files October 23rd *'' '' is put on limited release in the United States of America. 25th in class at Culver University]] *At Culver University, a student named Victor Stein meets a student named Janet as they watch a live video feed of a sunset in Mauna Kea, Hawaii in a lecture. Stein says that the atmospheric refraction of the sunset showing us light that has already fallen behind the horizon is the key to looking at time travel, observing things at a time different to when they are actually occurring. They would soon begin a relationship, eventually leading to their marriage.In Refraction, it it shown that Victor Stein and Janet met "25 years ago" before December 2017, making it late 1992. It is 18:41 and sunset in Mauna Kea, and the two times in the year when sunset in Mauna Kea is 18:41 are around April 20th and August 26th each year. Therefore, it is most likely August 26, 1992. However, in the scene, one other student says to another, "Dude, have you seen Reservoir Dogs yet?" Reservoir Dogs got its limited release in the U.S. on October 23, 1992, so this scene has to be after then - the phrasing implying at least a couple of days. Therefore, the earliest possible this scene can be is October 25, 1992. This earliest possible date should be used for it to be as close as possible to the August 26th date for the sunset, so the scene is dated to October 25, 1992. 1993 *A red is manufactured, later to be stolen by half-brothers Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal January 20th * becomes President of the United States, succeeding . His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron February 26th *The occurs in New York City. 27th *The New York Bulletin writes an exemplary article covering the event.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind March *''Wired'' publishes its first issue.WIRED Insider Interviews Darren Cross, CEO of Pym TechnologiesRunaways: 1.03: Destiny May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 July 2nd * is born.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind November 9th *'' '' by is released, containing the song Bring da Ruckus. 12th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. 1994 *'' '' publishes its first issue. March 29th *'' '' by is released on the album . April 22nd * dies. June 18th allows Matt perform first aid]] *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Jack Murdock's death is dated to January 21, 1995 (see other references). Considering how far Matt has got with learning Braille in the flashbacks of Cut Man at the time of his father's death, he would have been blinded around 6 months earlier, roughly July 19, 1994. The Cut Man flashback of him stitching his father before he was blinded would be around a month earlier, Saturday, June 18, 1994.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man 24th *The film is released in theatres across the United States of America.The Avengers July 15th *The film is released in the United States of America.Captain Marvel 19th *Matt Murdock saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from a flipped truck splash on his face and as his eyes absorb the chemicals, Murdock is blinded. The last sight he sees is of his father trying to comfort him as he screams that he cannot see.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock wakes up in a hospital after the accident he was involved in. He discovers that he can hear every sound in the nearby area, causing him pain. His father tries desperately to comfort him. He lets his son touch his face so he can recognize that it is him, which calms him down. September 25th *Rick Cotton is born. November 15th *'' '' is released by Method Man, containing the song P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 *William Rawlins becomes a senior CIA agent. January *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match and finds his son Matt asleep. He wakes him up and allows him to feel his face for his injuries. He then tells Matt to finish his homework.In Stick, on the reasoned date of January 30, 2015, Matt says to Stick that he has been gone for "20 years", suggesting he left Matt around March 1995. In the flashbacks in Kinbaku, on the reasoned date of October 29, 2005, Matt tells Elektra that his father died "10 years" ago, suggesting that he died around September 1995. However, Jack Murdock died a couple of months before Stick met Matt, which was another several months before he left Matt. If there is around 8 months between these dates, working from the midpoint of June 21, 1995 4 months either way would suggest that Jack died around Saturday (shown on the poster), January 21, 1995 and Stick left Matt around November 19, 1995 (with them meeting about 2 months after Jack's death, 6 months before Stick leaves, around March 19, 1995). *One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Jack Murdock is approached by his employer, Roscoe Sweeney. Sweeney tells him that he booked Murdock a match against Carl "Crusher" Creel. However, Sweeney tells Murdock that he has to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were placing bets against him. Slightly disappointed, Murdock agrees to throw the fight. *'Creel vs Murdock': Matt Murdock reminds his father that "Murdocks always get back up"; Jack Murdock has a change of heart and decides to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. 9th *Pop sees his son for the last time.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 21st *A few hours before his fight against Carl Creel, Jack Murdock calls Ed and tells him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also calls his ex-wife and asks her to look after Matt. *'Assassination of Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock wins the match against Carl Creel. After his victory, Murdock takes the time to listen to the crowd chanting his name. Murdock then makes his way back home but is found by his employers, who are unhappy at his betrayal. Murdock is shot and killed. His body is later found by Matt. February *With his mother failing to take care of him after his father's death, Matt Murdock is moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. 16th *Stakar Ogord reluctantly banishes Yondu Udonta for child trafficking, which is against the Ravager code.In an interview, Sylvester Stallone revealed that the Contraxia scene is "nearly 20 years" after Stakar banished Yondu. The Contraxia scene is dated as October 17, 2014, putting this about 19 years, 8 months earlier, around February 16, 1995. March 19th ]] *Still at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Matt Murdock is visited by Stick, an old blind man. Stick is aware of Murdock's heightened other senses and takes him outside for ice-cream. While they sit together, Stick asks Murdock what he can understand about near-by people just by listening to them. Stick then promises to train Murdock to control and master his "gift".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick` May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross as undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk June *Although Yon-Rogg believed his pupil Vers was not ready to join the Starforce, due to her not being able to control her powers, the Supreme Intelligence figured otherwise and allowed her to join. *'Ambush on Torfa': A squad consisting of Yon-Rogg, Vers, Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char and Att-Lass goes to Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr from the Skrulls. The locals turned out to be disguised Skrulls, even Soh-Larr himself, who reveals himself to be Talos as he knocks out Vers and takes her to his ship.Captain Marvel prepares to go to Torfa]] *'Escape from Skrulls' Ship': The Skrulls inspect Vers' memories and discovers she is from Planet C-53 and met Mar-Vell. After she awakens, she breaks herself free, fights the Skrulls and causes a hull breach. With the ship about to be destroyed above C-53 (better known as Earth), Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' escape pods, but Talos managed to damage it in her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed during planetary re-entry, leaving Vers in freefall. *Vers crash-lands on a Los Angeles Blockbuster. After asking for help from a nearby security guard, she gets equipment from a nearby Radio Shack, and by joining the disassembled pieces with a payphone, creates a communicator to contact Yon-Rogg. *Talos and three other Skrulls emerge from a Los Angeles beach, and disguise themselves as humans. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives to inspect the events of the prior night, with director Keller inspecting the field operations, Phil Coulson entering the Blockbuster, and Nick Fury going after Vers. *'Chase of the Skrulls': Vers was about to be arrested by Fury, when the Skrulls showed up and attacked them. Vers then began to chase the Skrull through Los Angeles, including inside a train, and while the Skrull escapes, Vers gets a crystal with her extracted memories from him. Fury and Coulson followed them in a car until the real Coulson contacts in the radio. Realizing he's with an impostor, Fury crashes the car, which kills what is revealed to be another Skrull. *To both lay low and seek answers, Vers steals clothes from a mannequin and a motorcycle from a man who teased her Starforce Uniform, and drives to a bar she saw in her memories. Fury is already there, and says he can get Vers' into the Nevada Air Force base of her memories. *As Fury and Vers retrieve helpful information, the latter learns that she was a fighter pilot for the United States Air Force alongside a fellow comrade, Maria Rambeau, both under the tutelage of Wendy Lawson for Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. Nick Fury is attacked by Talos disguised as Keller. *'Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility': Fury reports to Keller of their location and a posse of agents led by the director arrive, including Coulson. Upon realizing that Keller had been compromised by Talos, Fury goes rogue with Vers; Coulson allows the two to escape. Motivated to seek answers from Rambeau, Fury, and Vers, accompanied by Goose, a cat who they encountered at the facility, hijack a Quadjet to Rambeau's residence in New Orleans, Louisiana. *Rambeau is initially shocked at Vers' presence, while her daughter Monica is ecstatic at seeing her "Auntie Carol". With the help of some keepsakes, Vers learns more about her Earth life as Carol Danvers. * Talos and two Skrulls infiltrate the Rambeau house, and dissuade Danvers to listen to him by saying he had the black box recording of Lawson's jet. The audio recovered Danvers' memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Talos reveals that the Skrulls were victims of Kree persecution that Mar-Vell hoped to find a refuge for. Confused about her identity and revolted about being lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Lawson's old lab, whose coordinates were heard in the recording. *While Yon-Rogg kills Norex who disguised himself as Vers as a distraction, a modified Quadjet flies Mar-Vell's Laboratory in orbit. Vers and the crew discover some refugee Skrulls, including Talos' own wife and son, already lived there, and the artefact exploited by Mar-Vell's research, the Tesseract. *'Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory'. *On the way back to Earth, Goose claws and blinds Fury's left eye. *Danvers gives a modified pager to Fury so he would contact her in case of emergencies, and departs Earth to help the Skrulls fly into deep space in search of a new home. 6th *Donny Chavez is born.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM July *Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot *Fredo Diaz abandons his son, Chico.Brian 'Sene' Marc was born in February 1986, with the middle of filming for Luke Cage: Season 1 being December 2015. Chico's scenes are set in November 2015, so working back, he would have been born around January 1986. In Moment of Truth, Chico says, "father walked out on me and moms when I was 9," placing this around July 1995. 19th forces Grant to torture Thomas Ward]] *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23rd *Cassandra, Misty Knight's cousin, is beaten, raped, and left to die under a train, by Mike Jones and his friend.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK August 6th *Cassandra's body is found after two weeks. 27th * takes a young Gamora from Zen-Whoberi]]Massacre of the Zehoberei.In Avengers: Infinity War, Gamora says, "I hated this room, this ship, I hated my life." Thanos replies, "You told me that, too, every day, for almost 20 years." This implies that his massacre of half her people occurred "almost 20 years" before Gamora left him on August 1, 2014 in Guardians of the Galaxy. This piece of evidence, along with Gamora's date of birth, calculated from Zoe Saldana and Ariana Greenblatt's ages, places the Massacre of the Zehoberei at approximately August 27, 1995. The connected calculations are all explained here.Avengers: Infinity War September * steps down as head coach of the . *Trying to cope with the lost of his wife, Kaecilius meets with Karl Mordo, who brings him to Kamar-Taj. Mordo introduces Kaecilius to the Ancient One, who promises to help him find answers.According to an interview with Mads Mikkelsen, Kaecilius has been training for 20 years. *Kaecilius joins the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trains under Ancient One's leadership. October 20th *The film is released in the United States of America. The Watcher Informant appears in the film in the role of "Stan Lee".Captain Marvel November *'' '' publishes its first issue. 19th ]] *Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushes it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves. December 14th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 June 6th during combat sessions.]] *Unknown to Matt Murdock, Stick’s mysterious martial-arts order The Chaste has another child pupil: a young girl with sociopathic tendencies named Elektra. Stick trains her in martial arts and weapons training. Upon learning that Elektra is the latest incarnation of The Black Sky, he is ordered to kill her, but Stick has grown attached to her and they fight their way out of a Chaste base. Stick is forced to abandon the child to keep her safe. He places her with a wealthy adoptive family in Greece.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel July 28th *The teenage Misty Knight puts her initials "MK" on the St. Nick basketball court. November 10th *After he was beaten in a fight, Carl Lucas is trained by Willis Stryker. He teaches him how to fight reminding him to keep focused on his breathing while he threw his punches.In You Know My Steez, a flashback is shown of Willis training Carl at boxing. In the background is a notice about an event coming up on "Friday November 15" (which would be 1996) and then "Monday 6-10 January" (1997), placing this around early November 1996. It is shown in Take It Personal that in May of whichever year (it refers to the car being a "1993" model, so at least 1994 or 1995 to refer to it as such), when Willis was 18 and Carl was 17, they stole a 1993 corvette. It can be assumed, considering the fact that the actors already look older than 16 and 18 in the November 1996 flashback and Mike Colter's age at the times of filming suggesting Luke would have turned 17 around the early 1990s, as well as the way the brothers' story is told, it can be assumed that they stole the car in the first May after the November 1996 flashback, May 1997. 15th *The regional fight night is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. 1997 *'' '' by is released, containing the song Krystal Karrington, which Danny Rand downloads a version of onto his at a later date.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way *William Rawlins becomes a CIA special agent in private security. January 6th ' victory]] *A boxing championship is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. March *Barron Clairborne takes an iconic photograph of , later owned by Cornell Stokes. 9th * is murdered. May 11th *Carl Lucas, who has just turned 17, and Willis Stryker, soon to turn 19, are arrested for stealing a . 16th *20-year-old Frank Castle stops drinking Boone's Farm as intensely as he had been up until that point.In Cold Steel, Frank Castle says he drank Boone's Farm intensely until he "was 20". Castle's date of birth is approximated as November 15, 1976, which would mean the midpoint of him being 20 (the approximation for when he stopped) is May 16, 1997. June 26th *'' '' by is published, the first book in the series, including the character of Hermione Granger. July *Quelin and Ambur lead a revolt against King Agon and Queen Rynda of Attilan. 8th * , based on the highly successful 1994 film, makes its debut in , Minnesota.The Avengers 27th running from Agon and Rynda.]] *Agon and Rynda banish Quelin and Ambur from the Inhuman city to punish them for their revolt. The king and queen tell Quelin and Ambur's daughters, teenager Medusa and young child Crystal, of their parents' banishment. 28th *Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon talk to their father, King Agon. He tries to teach Blackagar the importance of being the king of Attilan after he says that he does not want to rule the Inhumans.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer August 11th *Brothers Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon both undergo the process of Terrigenesis. Their powers are not immediately clear, and the Genetic Council begin to conduct research into the exact nature of the abilities. 12th *Kitang, the head of the Genetic Council, delivers the news to Maximus that his Terrigenesis has removed the Inhuman gene. Maximus is dismayed to find out that not only has he not received any powers, but has been reduced to simply a human - and that this strips him of any rightful inheritance to the throne. 13th results.]] *Kitang goes to the Boltagon family to warn them of the extent of Blackagar's abilities. He explains that his voice gives him one of the most powerful Inhuman abilities ever, and that none of them will ever hear him speak again. While he suggests keeping Blackagar in isolation, his parents rush to defend him. Maximus stands by, jealous at his brother's powers and the way he is being treated. September 12th *Still jealous of his brother, Maximus forges his parents' signatures on a suggestion for brain surgery on Black Bolt from the Genetic Council.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt *Black Bolt wishes to know his parents' reason for approving the surgery, and in his panic, he accidentally speaks the question, "Why?" The destructive force of his voice obliterates his parents completely, to his horror. Maximus watches on in similar shock, realizing the unintended consequences of his actions.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans! 19th *Kitang briefs the new king of Attilan, Black Bolt, on some duties of ruling the kingdom, following his parents' recent demise. Maximus enters the room, but is immediately sent out, not having enough authority to hear the conversation. 26th for the first time.]] *14-year-olds Black Bolt and Medusa meet, as she approaches him, intending to gloat at the fate of his parents, considering what they did to hers. Instead, she finds someone with similarities to her, with both of them processing recent loss. The two begin to develop a sign language, and eventually fall in love.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land October 15th * premieres on at the .The Avengers November 13th * officially opens at in New York City.The Avengers December 19th *The movie , starring , is released in the United States of America.Ant-ManLuke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out 1998 *'' '' is published. February 8th *Angelica Fletcher signs a form for the Hand.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 16th *Alistair Fitz abandons his son, Leo Fitz, at ten years old.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup April 12th *A file is made on the Hand's company "Sherwin Holdings" moving to "Twin Oaks Shipping Company".The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook June 13th *A company makes a shipment in New York. August 2nd *The begins.Black Panther Prelude 24th *A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand under the company name of the Twin Oaks Shipping Company. December *Amy Minoru is born to Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru.In Metamorphosis, Amy Minoru is said to have been "16" when she died, which is dated to December 4, 2015, meaning she was born between December 5, 1998 and December 4, 1999. Amanda Suk was born on July 30, 1986, making her 31 in August 2017, the middle of filming for Runaways: Season 1, very much suggesting that Minoru must have been at least 16-going-on-17, for a 31-year-old actor to have any plausibility in playing the character. Therefore, it can be approximated that Minoru was born in December 1998, making her almost-17 at her time of death on December 4, 2015. As well as this, in the flashback in Doomsday showing the Minorus in 2001, Nico is only around 4 months old, making it May 2001, and Amy is roughly 2½, indeed making her date of birth approximately late 1998.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis 1999 *Tom Weems begins his service in the United States of America military, which would last 10 years.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel January *Liz Toomes is born to Adrian and Doris Toomes.In New York, students start kindergarten (the year before 1st grade) in September of the calendar year in which they turn 5. With Liz being a senior (12th grade) in September 2016, this means she turns 17 at some point in the calendar year of 2016 - meaning she was born in 1999. Considering Laura Harrier's age, Liz would have been born very early in her school year, around January 1999.Spider-Man: Homecoming March 13th meets a young Grant Ward]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. May 1st *'' '' airs its first episode. The show would include the characters of , , and .Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron FistRunaways 2.04: Old School October 18th meets with Jonah]] *Jonah meets with Geoffrey Wilder while he serves a prison sentence. Catherine Henderson, Wilder's partner and lawyer, arrives to join the meeting, and Jonah tells Wilder that he wants to buy a property he owns, an old strip mall, for a surprisingly large $5 million. Wilder is suspicious of his motivations, but Jonah says that he simply wants to make the most of the location - but that he can only make the deal if Wilder is a free man, available to work with him. Henderson has an idea for how she can set him free, and Jonah says that this would mean the deal could indeed proceed.In Kingdom, it is shown that Wilder meeting Jonah was "18 years ago" from December 11, 2017. This would suggest approximately December 11, 1999, but also in the general sense of "18 years" before 2017, 1999, any time in 1999 (average July 2, 1999). Putting more weight on the exact 18 years, but considering the possibility that it could be any point in 1999, overall, this can be calculated to approximately (11, 1999 × 2 + 2, 1999 × 1) ÷ 3 = October 18, 1999. *Wilder meets with his friend Darius Davis, who is incarcerated with him, and offers him a deal. He explains that if Davis lies and claims that he was the one to shoot Osiris - the man Wilder is convicted for shooting - then with Wilder freed from prison, he will be able to make a deal that will change their lives, and then will make sure he protects and helps Davis' friends and family. Davis is reluctant to increase his sentence, but eventually agrees. December 31st and Tony Stark]] *'Bern 2000': Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing to spend the night with Hansen instead. In her hotel room, Hansen introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 Trivia *In the film Spider-Man: Homecoming there is a scene where Spider-Man tries to apprehend Vulture's men in the Staten Island Ferry, the director Jon Watts pointed out at a mistake that occurred creating that action sequence: "“The only real flaw is that there are cars on the ferry, and there haven’t been cars allowed since the ’90s. So I’ll declare that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they never had these rules.” This proves that the reality from the Marvel Cinematic Universe sometimes differs from the real world reality.Spider-Man’s ferry tale: A closer look at one of Homecoming's coolest scenes References Category:Timeline